Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 26 (Travel and space)
Travel and space is the twenty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN rides a bicycle, a unicycle and a tricycle. *CHARLI jumps on a pogostick. *KELLIE and Chats watch the stars through a telescope and they find shapes in the stars. *CHARLI pretends to be the girl on the moon. *TIM drives his ute to arrive with the Hi-5 bush band and play together. *CHARLI rolls and spins a wheel. *KATHLEEN tidies up her clothes inside her wall, some pictures help her to know where is each thing. *CHARLI finds Kathleen's socks. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who invents a spaceship of junk, she invites her brother (Nathan) and they go together to outer space looking for a place to have a picnic, they find a person from Planet Politus (Tim) and the Intergalactic Litter Queen, a space rubbish collector (Charli). Gallery Nathan S3 E26.png Charli S3 E26 1.png Kellie S3 E26.png Charli S3 E26 2.png Tim S3 E26.png Charli S3 E26 3.png Kathleen S3 E26.png Charli S3 E26 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E26.png Trivia *Part of Nathan's segment is later shown in One Step Forward. *A ute – an abbreviation for "utility" or "coupé utility" – is a term used originally in Australia and New Zealand to describe usually two-wheel-drive, traditionally passenger vehicles with a cargo tray in the rear integrated with the passenger body. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ute_(vehicle) *Kathleen's segment and final Charli's segment in this episode were meant to be in Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 27 (Homes and in the community). Songlets ;Shapes in space Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Riding on my bicycle All over town. Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Riding on my unicycle All over town. Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Riding on my tricycle All over town. ;Body move #01 Jumping, jumping, jumping, jumping Jumping up and down Jumping on my pogo stick All over town. Jumping, jumping, jumping, jumping Jumping up and down Jumping on my pogo stick All over town. ;Word play Shimmering stars in the silver sky smiling down at me Sailing up through the stars in the sky, I wonder what we'll see A saucepan and the letter S A starfish shape, sparkly dress Shimmering stars in the silver sky smiling down at me Looking through my telescope, such wonderful things to see. Shimmering stars in the silver sky smiling down at me Sailing up through the stars in the sky, I wonder what we'll see A saucepan and the letter S A starfish shape, a sparkling dress Shimmering stars in the silver sky smiling down at me Looking through my telescope, such wonderful things to see. ;Body move #02 The girl on the moon has a wheezy thing It does the same job as a car When she drives to a town called ... Loom She zooms right across the stars The girl on the moon, the girl on the moon She'll dance and fly through the air The girl on the moon sings a groovy tune The girl on the moon hasn't got a care. The girl on the moon likes to exercise Her favourite is bending her knees She'll bend up and down and then wheeze all way But it always makes her sneeze The girl on the moon, the girl on the moon She'll dance and fly through the air The girl on the moon sings a groovy tune The girl on the moon hasn't got a care. ;Making music Having a hoot, driving in my ute Over the bumpy ground I am on route to show up my ute At the local show you beaut. Having a hoot, playing on the ute In the Hi-5 bush band, yeah We're having a hoot, playing on the ute At the local show you beaut. Having a hoot, playing on the ute In the Hi-5 bush band, yeah We're having a hoot, playing on the ute At the local show you beaut. Having a hoot, playing on the ute In the Hi-5 bush band, yeah We're having a hoot, playing on the ute At the local show you beaut. ;Body move #03 Rolling, rolling on a lazy day Rolling my tyre is the only way Rolling, rolling on a lazy day Rolling my tyre is the only way. Spinning, spinning on a lazy day Making fun is the only way Spinning, spinning on a lazy day Making fun is the only way. ;Puzzles and patterns Socks, shoes, hats, bows, I know where everything goes T-shirts that I like to wear, they go right over there The pictures on my wall tell me where I put them all Socks, shoes, hats, bows, I know where everything goes. Socks, shoes, hats, bows, I know where everything goes T-shirts that I like to wear, they go right over there The pictures on my wall tell me where I put them all Socks, shoes, hats, bows, I know where everything goes. Socks, shoes, hats, bows, I know where everything goes T-shirts that I like to wear, they go right over there The pictures on my wall tell me where I put them all Socks, shoes, hats, bows, I know where everything goes. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Zoom, zoom, zoom, press a button, watch me fly Zoom, zoom, zoom, blasting up into the sky Zoom, zoom, zoom, I'll be up among the stars Zoom, zoom, zoom, then I'm flying to the moon. Zoom, zoom, zoom, press a button, watch me fly Zoom, zoom, zoom, blasting up into the sky Zoom, zoom, zoom, I'll be up among the stars Zoom, zoom, zoom, then I'm flying to the moon. Zoom, zoom, zoom, press a button, watch me fly Zoom, zoom, zoom, blasting up into the sky Zoom, zoom, zoom, I'll be up among the stars Zoom, zoom, zoom, then I'm flying to the moon. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about unicycles Category:Ep about tricycles Category:Ep about wheels Category:Ep about pogo sticks Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about binoculars Category:Ep about telescopes Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about constellations Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about utes Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about ribbons & bows Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about recycling